Practical Magic: Magic Never Dies Just Like Love
by Magicgrl55
Summary: Practical Magic: Opps Jimmy and Gillian have a daughter right when Sally and Gary have one. Crapy summery but cant thing of anything sry...read to find more. Reviews are much loved!
1. Bios, Summery

Jimmy did some nasty things when in Gillian's body, including getting her pregnant. Part witch, part demon interesting child and her cousin.

Short Summery, will explain more in story: Gary and Sally get married and have another little girl who is 2 months younger then Jimmy and Gillian's daughter.

* * *

Bios:

Name: Francesca Anne Marie Owens or Fran

Age: 16

Looks: Tanned caramel skin with crystal blue eyes in her heart shaped face. Waist length dark auburn red hair which curls slightly at then ends. Slim body with c cupped chest.

Personality: joker, seductive, unpredictable, free child,

Style: Francesca's style is much like her mother's, for they share all their clothes. Sexy but comterble (SP). Usually she is either wearing a short mini dress or tight jeans. Just like her mother she hates shoes so she is usually barefoot or wearing boots.

Parents: Jimmy and Gillian

* * *

Name: Allie Marie Owens

Age: 16

Looks: White creamed skin, green eyes, deep brown hair that ends near chest, slim body with b cupped chest.

Personality: Responsible, humorous, cautionish, mature

Style: Allie's style is very preppy, and clean cut, her polo's and kakis are always ironed and there is never a hair out of place on her heads. She usually wears sneakers or the newest "it" shoe.

Parents: Gary and Sally

Siblings: Kylie, 26 years old and Antonia, 25 years old


	2. Owens Household

**Owens Household**

"Francesca get that butt out of bed" Gillian Owens repeats pulling her daughter's comforter off her and throwing it across the room "If your late one more time this week to school then were both in trouble."

Gillian put her hands on her hips as she looked at her daughter lying in her bed, you could barely see her face, only endless red hair.

"Ugh give me ten more minutes or ten seconds I beg of you"

Gillian smiled hearing much of herself in the child; she sat on the edge of the bed and made her way though the red sea until she found her daughter's face. She looked nothing like Gillian expect for the red hair. Everything else was from him, the tan kissed skin that made her green eyes pop out. Her perfect heart shaped lips.

"One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine and Ten" Gillian counted to her daughter "Now up and off to school" she called going down the stairs.

Francesca watched her mom go before heaving herself out of bed and across her room, her feet tickled from the cold hard wood floor under her bare feet. Francesca's room was the whole middle floor. She had an old big Victorian bed that had white posts with gold engraves in it. Throughout the room she had matching vintage furniture like a vanity, bookcase, 4 dresses to store her and her mother's clothes, a couch that faced out the big oval window which led to the balcony and a table where her computer was. Even with all this stuff it was still open and felt a little empty but that's how she like it, so she could do anything she wanted and not feel trapped.

Francesca headed over to the first dressers and started to search for something to wear. Even though there were 4 dresses there were still piles of clothes everywhere. Her and her mother weren't shopaolics but makingclothesolics.

Fran decided to wear a black mini skirt that had side rouching with a blue tank top with white lace on the straps and edges. She pulled on some knee high boots with a one inch heel and turned in the mirror. Her red hair spun around her wildly and messy. She decided to just put it in two braids and leave a strand for each side out for bangs before heading downstairs where her mother and two great aunts sat at the kitchen table.

"Morning" they all called to her as she sat down and poured herself from ice tea and popped a brownie in her mouth.

"So any plans for after school today dear?" her great aunt Jet asked her.

"Nah not really"

"Well in that case why don't you come home and help us get ready for the Geday festival" Aunt Fran said

The Geday festival is when witches asked the god of herbs for a good growth for the year.

"Okay" Francesca said smiling, she always enjoyed magic and was always ready to learn more "Oh I better jet if I'm going to be on time" she went around the table and kissed each one of the women on the cheek before heading for the door "bye see ya later"

"And bring Allie with you!" Aunt Jet called.

"God knows she needs to learn more about magic" Aunt Fran whispered to them, Jet nodded in agreement.

"Hey hey" Gillian said "Sal tried to get her into magic but Allie just doesn't want to be apart of it"

"Well that's horrible" Fran said.

"Yes, but you cant push magic" Jet commented before they finished their breakfast.

* * *

Chapter Two Coming Soon: "**Hallet Household**"


	3. Hallet Household

_Hallet Household_

Allie Owens finished straightening her hair and looked in the mirror in the bathroom. She wore slim fitting jeans and a deep red Abercrombie polo. A simple heart locket around her neck which matched her heart charm bracelet perfectly, her hair was down and straighten but had a red barrette on the slip of her head matched her shirt as well.

She pulled on her red flip flops and headed down the stairs where her mom was putting breakfast on the table and her dad was reading the paper.

"Morning" she said grapping some orange juice and sitting with them.

She put a piece of French toast on her plate along with some bacon and for a few minutes all you could hear was them eating and her paper move once every few seconds.

The house was quieter now that her sisters were away at collage in Maine. They would visit every other weekend though.

"Mom I'll be late coming to the shop today I have newspaper after school"

"Oh yeah that's right my little editor, how is the paper coming?" her dad asked setting his paper down.

Allie huffed "Not so well, there is so much to do and everyone is going away for February vacation so the deadlines have been moved up and I'm just so stressed about it"

"I know what would help" her mom said before going into the kitchen and reappearing with a brownie in her hand.

"Mom if I eat a brownie for breakfast then my sugar level will crash by lunch and that means my energy level"

Sally shrugged and ate it herself.

"Well I'm goanna get going." Allie said packing her bag up

"But school doesn't start for another hour" Sally said

"I know I was goanna work on my science project more at school. Bye" she called leaving the house.

* * *

When Allie got to school she went to the science lab and started to work on her project of a volcano.

30 minutes later Allie stomped her foot "Err why wont it work" she moaned.

"I bet I can make it work"

Allie look to the door to see her cousin "wow you're here early, real early"

"Yeah I know, I never seen the school so empty almost as scary as when its full"

Allie laughed and rewired the volcano.

"I cant help you with that" Francesca said smiling. Allie laughed at her cousin, its not that Fran wasn't smart it's just that she never tried so she no one really knew if she was or wasn't.

"Ok give it a try" Allie said stepping back as Fran stood in front of it. She placed her hands on the bottom and rubbed it for a few moments before stepping away.

"Ummm" Allie began but Fran put her hand up to stop her and pointed a finger at the volcano.

As she did that it shot out pieces of red paint and glitter.

"Whoa! A for me" Francesca shouted throwing her hands in the air.

"Francesca you used to magic!"

"So?"

"So I don't want magic to get me an A"

"ok ok" Francesca said stopping the volcano before switching two wires and pressing on the on button making it work "Better?"

"Yes, thank you" Allie said surprised.

* * *

Coming Soon Chapter Three: **Normal or Not? That is the Question**


	4. Normal or Not? That is the Question

When first period bell rang and Allie and Francesca headed to Social Studies together.

"Oh the aunts and me are preparing for the Geday festival today and they want you to come" Francesca said as they took their seats.

"I can't" Allie stated, "I have newspaper and there's a lot of work to be done"

"Oh my god" Francesca sighed very loudly that the few students in class so far looked at her "Al your always busy with newspaper, tennis, student council, I mean you never have time for magic things"

"Maybe I don't magic in my schedule cause I don't want it in my life" Allie whispered to Francesca.

"What the hell kind of life is that!" yelled Francesca causing the teacher to warn her of her mouth.

"It's my life; I don't want magic in it. I want to be normal"

"Normal? Allie have you taken a look around? No one here is normal everyone has different things about them." Fran said quieter.

Allie signed "Yeah well im goanna be as normal as I can be"

"Fine" huffed Francesca "But when your doing that" Francesca whispered to her before jumping on the desk "Im goanna be having the time of my life!" she sang dancing on the desk as kids watched her, some smiling and some rolling their eyes.

"Miss Owens I warned you!" yelled Mrs. Hallowell "Office!"

Francesca nodded and jumped off the desk "Get my homework cos will ya" she called skipping out. The students pulled out their books as Allie sunk in her chair.

"Morning Sal" Gillian said walking into Verbena.

"Hey" Sally called stocking a shelve.

"So you and Allie coming over to get ready for the Geday festival, the aunts are so excited" Gillian asked sitting on the counter.

"Well you can count me in but Allie….well you know" Sal said slowing her pace of stacking.

"Yeah"

"You know I just don't get it" Sally said turning around "I mean she doesn't want anything to do with magic."

"Well Sal neither did you once" Gillian reminded her.

"Well yeah but….that's because I thought if I used magic then the curse would be more likely to happen"

"No that wasn't the reason."

"Yes it was"

"No it wasn't"

"Yes" Sally said stamping her foot.

Gillian laughed at her sister and jumped off the counter and faced her "You wanted to be normal remember? You wanted to fit in and that's what Allie wants"

Sally signed "Yeah I remember" she turned around and played with her hands until feeling arms wrap around her.

"Don't worry Sal she may come around like you did, she just needs some time. Look at all the time you took"

"Yeah, wasted time that I cant get back"

* * *

Coming Soon: New Kid 


	5. New kid

"So has the office changed since Monday?" Allie asked Francesca as she sat down at the lunch table.

"No" Francesca said rolling her eyes "You know you're the third person to ask me that"

"Well come on Franie you know the principal more then his own wife" their friend Jessica mentioned pealing her orange.

"Eww that came out wrong" Dawn commented from the end of the table.

The table shared a laugh before breaking off in little conversations.

"Whoa who is that hottie with Jake?" Dawn said as everyone turned their attention to the lunch line. There was a new kid who looked about 6'2 with a nice built that you could see nicely though his greys tee shirt and jeans. He had black hair that spiked to the side. (I'm describing Steven Strait).

The two boys grabbed their lunch and were talking walking though the tables.

"Hey Jake" called Francesca "Over here"

Jake and the new kid turned their way and smiled before walking over.

Jake sat next to Francesca while the new kid sat across from Fran and in between Jessica and Allie.

"Hey girls" Jake said "This is Josh Santo he just moved here from Nevada."

"Wow that's a far away. What brings you to the island?" Allie asked.

"I live with my grandparents who just retired and my grandfather is a fisherman at heart and visited here a lot as a kid" Josh said opening his soda.

As Josh was asked question after question Allie noticed Francesca not saying anything, which was defiantly not like herself. Usually when there is a new kid at the school Francesca is the first one to take them under her wing, but she only sat there and stared at him occasionally nodding.

"Did you live close to Vegas?" Jessica giggled.

"Yeah actually I lived in Vegas"

"I always wanted to go to Vegas" Anne Sims said as she appeared at the table leaning over Francesca smiling to Josh "Anne Sims" she said extending her hand. Everyone at the table rolled there eyes.

"Anne don't you have a underworld to be ruling or something?" Francesca moaned as the table laughed.

"I would think you Owens would be the last person to talk about the devil, witch or should I say bitch?"

The table went silence and Allie watched as Francesca closed her eyes, and then opened them smiling before standing and facing Anne.

"You can call me whatever you want Anne who has been ridden more times then a van" by now the whole school was watching them.

"Oh I'm the slut? Look at yourself Fran! You're on the rocks with every guy and man on this island"

"At least I don't have any diseases" Fran whispered to her close.

"I don't have any diseases!" she shouted then the whole café started to laugh "What are you all laughing at?"

"This" Jessica said giving her, her compact mirror to see she had tiny bumps around her mouth which were there a second ago.

"Anne Anne she's a van you can ride her anyone can!" shouted Francesca "Everyone!"

Soon the whole café was chanting "Anne Anne she's a van you can ride her anyone can"

"ahhh" cried Anne as she ran out of the café and the bell rang meaning lunch was over.

"I got English next where is that man?" Josh asked Jake.

"I got Math, you know Francesca has English she can take you"

* * *

Coming Soon: Witch or Bitch? 


End file.
